Derpy/Galeria
Zmienione intro Derpy_hooves_w_wagonie.jpg|W wagonie Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 1x01 Surprise.png|Zamknęte oczy. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Po lewej Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Po lewej Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png|Centralnie po środku Pinkie Pie i Twilight Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Obok Lyry Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Od tego wszystko się zaczęło: błąd animacyjny, który dał jej zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. 200px-Derpy derping.png|Zbliżenie Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Nad Raindrops Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 150px-Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png Biletomistrzyni 1000px-The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|W prawym dolnym rogu: jeden z widzów 640px-Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Centralnie z tyłu Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Dwie Derpy Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|Po lewej Sezon na jabłka The celebration is about to start.png Derpy_muffins.png Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Bez zeza? Chwalipięta 640px-Fluttershy S01E06.png 640px-Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png 3 Derpy clones.png 640px-Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Derpy Hooves, AJ and RD.png|Derpy bez zeza? 640px-Trixie 'just a baby ' S01E06.png Wyjście smoka Drepy.png BonBonS1E8.PNG Dziewczyński wieczór Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png 640px-Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Rój stulecia Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Pożegnanie Zimy 640px-Weather Team S1E11.png Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png|Derpy z niebieskimi oczami. Znaczkowa Liga Cute-ceañera S1E12.png Jesienna przyjaźń Derpy holding a rose 1.png Rainbow Dash tossing a bale of hay 2.png Applejack hanging from a rope 3.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition 4.png 640px-The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition 6.png Sukces spod igły 640px-S01E14 HoityToity FirstAppearance.png HoityToityGallery.png 640px-S01E14 HoityToity EndOfCatwalk.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Konkurs talentów Drepy2.png Różowa intuicja Images 100.jpg 200px-Derpy id.png Derpy embarassed.png|Ups.. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Derpy Hooves ID.png DerpyCompetition2.png Derpy15x.png Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png Derpy spectating S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Derpyheartsfashion.png S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The ponies watch Celestia S1E23.png Derpy watching the play S1E23.png Niezapomniany wieczór Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire_with_Soarin.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|Derpy w wizji Rainbow Dash Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png DerpyinbackgroundS2E2.png|Koło Lyry -Derpy behind Lyra Heartstrings S02E02.png Lekcja zerowa S2E03 Ponies running2.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png Vs.jpeg 201px-Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Luna Odmieniona 640px-Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|Łowi jabłka z Golden Harvest Derpy 04.PNG aaa derpy.png Siostrzany Sojusz Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Rozłożone skrzydła Derpy 1000px-18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png Konkurs pupili Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Derpy w kurniku?Tego jeszcze nie grali! Tajemnicza Wybawicielka 640px-Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy w lewym dolnym rogu obok Lyry Gwiazda salonów 1000px-Sweet and Elite.png|Trzecia od dołu, po lewej Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Derpy w Canterlotcie? Tajemnica Nadmiaru Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|W środku - po lewej Lyra Heartstrings, a po prawej Bon Bon Wigilia Serdeczności 640px-Derpy_On_Stage_S2E11.png Derpy_Hooves_by_name_and_nature_S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Smutna Derpy.. Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.PNG|Z kapeluszem Ostatnia Gonitwa pobrane (24).jpg 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_1_S2E14.png 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_2_S2E14.png 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_5_S2E14.png 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_6_S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Flying_2_S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Oj.. Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|Wszystko w porządku Rainbow Dash? Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|Ale Derpy ma słodki pyszczek :) RAinbow i derpy.png 640px-Derpy_Hooves_Shocked_S2E14.png 640px-Oh_no_we're_going_to_fall.PNG Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png 640px-Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png 640px-Surprised_Derpy.jpg Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png 640px-Not_another_fall.PNG Derpy falling over again S2E14.png Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 Flim Flam8.png|Za kapeluszem Flying Derpy 2 S2E15.png -Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png -FlyingDerpy2S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png -HappyDerpy2S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png Dzień Serc i Podków Derpy i Time Turner.png Przyjaciel w Potrzebie seytsrhgc.png|Derpy w kuli śniegowej Lekcja Stanowczości Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19 closeup.png Huraganowa Fluttershy 640px-Derpy_and_Fluttershy_S02E22.png 201px-Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png 640px-Twilight that you! S2E22.png 640px-Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Ślub w Canterlocie 7chhhh.png 8chrysaliis.png A-Canterlot-Wedding-Preveiw-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30087840-830-467.png Cadance bouquet toss.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Maksymalnie na prawo, koło kryształowego kucyka, ogiera Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Large mob.png Pojedynek na czary Twilight levitating the animals for the show.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 012.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain.png Derpy blinks to us bronies.PNG Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png en:Derpy/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria